Break Doom
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Todo dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y todo porque Endou jamás creó el club de fútbol. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que cambiaría totalmente la vida de las personas, sólo por un hecho tan insignificante? Nadie, en lo absoluto.


**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level-5.

**Aclaración: **Se desarrolla a partir del siguiente WI?... _¿Y si el club de fútbol de Raimon no hubiera sido creado? _Espero que haya quedado bien y se desarrolla después del FFI pero antes de la Graduación del Raimon, lo que está entre paréntesis no son N/A, son... errr, sólo diré que es/será importante.

**~Break Doom~**

**.**

**Prólogo.**

Cosas que (no) pasan.

.

Todo dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y todo porque Endou jamás creó el club de fútbol en Raimon. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que cambiaría totalmente la vida de las personas a su alrededor, sólo por un hecho tan insignificante como aquel? ¿Quién lo creería fáctible? Nadie, en lo absoluto.

Pero, siendo específicos, ¿qué _(no)_ pasó? Bien, vamos por partes:

No conoció a Goenji, Someoka, Natsumi... y a todas aquellas personas que estudiaban en Raimon, tampoco a Aki ya que _(no)_ mostró interés por el deporte que _(ja)_más amó; la única persona con la que _(sí) _se juntó fue con Haruna ya que la vio cuando se inscribió el club de periodismo, ese lugar le llamó la atención y _(re)_descubrió que podía conseguir una buena noticia. Ambos escucharon el rumor que Teikoku quizá hubiera retado a Raimon a un partido si hubieran tenido futbolistas en la secundaria.

Cuando llegó el tiempo en que inició el Fútbol Frontera Otonashi le dio más atención al estratega y capitán del Teikoku: Yuuto Kidou, quien llevó a su equipo a la victoria; al parecer no había ninguna manera en que alguien pudiera aventajar a esa secundaria, sobre todo por las tácticas del _(no) _entrenador y líder: Reiji Kageyama. A los pocos minutos de que triunfaron en ese torneo llegó un extraño equipo, se presentaron como Tormenta Geminis y les dieron una paliza a Teikoku, los dejaron hospitalizados a los jugadores.

Mientras los demás equipo buscaban derrotar al Instituto Alien, Haruna y Mamoru veían por televisión cada enfrentamiento que tenía Tormenta Geminis. Fueron espectadores de los intentos de Hitomiko Kira por derrotarlo, como ese equipo avanzaba con cada enfrentamiento y se volvían más fuertes con cada partido; realmente era una increíble evolución. Le dieron la debida atención en su momento pero luego _(lo ignoraron y) _se concentraron en las noticias que circulaban en su propia secundaria, en determinado momento el equipo de Hitomiko Kira derrotó al Instituto Alien, para alegría de los amantes de ese deporte.

Por su parte, el _(no jugador) _atleta: Ichirouta Kazemaru llevó al club de atletismo a su segunda victoria consecutiva, fue un gran emoción para ellos ponerlo en la primera página; no hubo detalle que se pasó por alto a la entrevistadora y al fotógrafo.

A los tres meses se realizó el Fútbol Frontera Internacional y Japón participó, por desgracia ellos perdieron contra Qatar y los representantes del bloque asiático fue Corea; llegaron a la Isla Lioccott, combatieron contra todos los equipos y ninguno de ellos pudo _(bloquear)_ derrotar a la Perfect Zone Press... al menos hasta que se enfrentaron contra Argentina, ningún equipo se dejó vencer dando como resultado un empate a cero. Por los puntos supieron quien iba a tener el pase definitivo al fase semifinal: Corea; Argentina tuvo un partido contra Brasil y fueron fácilmente derrotados.

El vencedor del otro bloque fue el Congo, con otro impecable resultado a lo largo del torneo. El día del partido, a mitad del primer tiempo, Mac Roniejo se desmayó; después de que lo revisaron los doctores llegaron al resultado de que alguien había estado experimentando con él... y, luego de examinar a su equipo, supieron que estaban en iguales condiciones que su capitán. El FFI fue detenido y se investigó a fondo la situación, los resultados pertinentes revelaron todos los planes que tenía Garshield, fue inmediatamente detenido y todo su dinero se borró de su cuenta, le quitaron todo lo que poseía; al termino de esto Brasil fue descalificado por no tener un entrenador y por los antecedentes que suscitó su _(no) _director.

El ganador indiscutible fue el Congo.

Todo esto pasó hace un año.

Y, también, porque una persona no hizo lo que debió hacer.

Pero, volviendo al presente, se llevaría a cabo otro torneo. ¿Quién sabe? Probablemente esta vez ganaría Japón... o no.


End file.
